Flashbacks do hurt
by RoseRian
Summary: Being a hunter means you meet other Hunters (Thank god she meet Dean and Sam). But things happen to you and you can't explain and things you definately don't want to. Terri has been a hunter for not that long but this, her life is now one big Flashback and hell yeah it hurts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear reader!  
This story is a fanfic about Supernatural! I don't own it of course and I must confess that I no longer watch it. I stopped during season Seven.  
This story takes place a few years later in the beginning. I planned to make it a flashback. Just to tell you that this story takes place after All Hell Breaks Loose, season 2.**

**I know of course that Dean and Sam are not yet in this. They are only mentioned. I first wanted you to meet the OC characters. Reviews would be more than welcome**

**I hope you enjoy reading, although this is not much yet.**  
**-**

_When you're traveling by bus, do you also look around? This bus was not a normal bus from point a to point b twenty minutes or something. This was a Greyhound bus. Who brought the people from Denver, Colorado to Lincoln, Nebraska. It would be a long trip, long enough for you to check upon the few people who slept in the bus and the other few that were looking out the windows or do whatever you do for such a long trip.  
You've got an old lady who is reading a book, she is classy dressed and you think that she might be rich. She looks normal. More people who look normal, actually all but one.  
There was a young lady in the back. She wore a long coated jacket, pure black. Her brown curls were in front of her face and you knew now that she was sleeping. You had seen her face a few times. The first time you could look at her and see her face, it was horrible. Her skin was paper blank. Her eyes looked empty and that was maybe the most scary thing about her. Her boots came up to her knee and she was huddled in the corner.  
Because the young lady was sleeping now, you can stare better at her. It takes a few minutes to see that she is crying in her sleep and that she is shivering. She probably has a nightmare and you wonder if you will do her a favour if you wake her up. In the end you decided that she would probably prefer to be awake. So you go from your seat to the far back and shake her shoulder. "Elena!"  
You almost trip when she yells that name in your face. You now begin to wonder who this Elena is. "I'm sorry," you say. "I thought you had a nightmare." She doesn't smile towards you but nods slowly while looking outside. "I had," Is the only thing she says. "Are you alright? Do you want some water maybe?" She shakes her head and keeps looking outside. You shrug, maybe not your best move, and move back to your seat. Sometimes you look back to her but she is not sleeping nor looking at you. You wonder who she is and what her nightmare is about. _

_This young woman was called Terri Falconet. The girl called Elena, who was clearly not here, was her best friend, her sister-she-never-had. Her partner, her everything until she lost her. She was on her way to Lincoln to continue her journey towards South-Dakota. She was on her way to Bobby Singer, if he was still alive. She just hoped that, including Sam and Dean. Including everyone that was dear to her. She had lost her father on her last hunt and fighting a demon ended up bad for all of them. She had to move away from that place and since Dean said it would be too dangerous to stay together, she and Elena split up. Four months ago. It's been long enough. She didn't understand how she survived. All she knew was that her life had taken a weird road since she meet the Winchester Boys and she wasn't sure if she could go on without them. She chuckled softly inside herself. Oh she remember their first meeting. How she hated Dean and Elena for it. However in the end Dean became important to her. _

"Seriously what are we going to do here?" I finally got out of the car and I must admit that I was actually in a very bad mood. Everyone would be if you slept a night in a car. I had my legs stuck between the steering wheel and I forgot to put the chair back and everything. I could have slept in the back but when I fall asleep I was too tired to think about the consequences and now my mood was ruined. My best friend Elena was not in a much better mood but she slept better. She looked great, she always did compared to me. Her white-blonde hair jumped around her and her golden-brown eyes looked like they had a huge secret in them. Of course she had but she could lure every guy towards her. Compare me to her, I had brown curls, who looked quite flat right now and my brown eyes were simply dull. Not that I cared. I didn't need a boyfriend or any guy who wanted my attention. If Elena was the hot person, I was more like a child. I sighed. "We are here," Elena yawned. "Because of a Banshee."  
A Banshee, the most annoying screaming creature I have never meet. Thank heaven. However right now I was hunting them. I wondered what would be best, if my dad was here I could ask him but you see that's the whole point. He wasn't. He had been taken and I think he was dead. However I never thought about that. We were actually looking for him but if we ended up finding a monster, we took care of that along the way. Besides I've been kidnapped myself and almost killed that I knew that we lost too much time. Azazel himself told me that my dad was dead. Demons tell lies I know but I think he had not need to lie to me. I could feel it in my bones. I shivered and not because I was cold.  
Yesterday before we went to sleep in the car I walked around in the little forest that surrounded us and this town up ahead. I almost stepped on a body and even though I got used to it lately, I screamed. Simply because I didn't expected it and I was jumpy after the kidnapping. I was there with five others and they died all of them I think. We were found by some guys and while they wanted the save us, the last of us, Sam was stabbed He was the nicest guy I meet with this job. Since that I was extremely jumpy. I run away before my rescuers could do something else. They were Sam his family. I shivered again. In the end I found Elena and she found me and we've spend time in a Bed and Breakfast to recover. I first thought I would never recover but right now I'm quite okay. I'm only not sure if I can do my job anymore. I'm a demon-hunter. My dad taught me and Elena. However with all this supernatural going on, I'm just afraid. Not that I was going to admit it but Elena her eye never left me. Especially after the scream from yesterday night and the body, she stayed so close that when I stopped walking she would bump against me, every time again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello for those of you who came back and hello to new readers. This is chapter two!  
I just hope you like it. I'll try to upload this once a week. Would be a great training. If I would just hold on. I'm really busy with this musical I'm writing. (Nothing seems good enough in my eyes) so I'll hope to get distracted with writing Flashbacks do hurt. **

_While thinking about the first meeting with Dean and Sam. Thinking about her not-real-sister Elena brought tears in her eyes. If it was only a couple of minutes towards Sioux Falls instead of hours. If she was only capable to drive there. She knew that it was not a problem to get into Lincoln, Nebraska. It would not be a problem to rent a car but she knew herself to damn well. If she was getting close to a point she wanted to be, she would chicken out. Normally she had Elena to push her forward or Sam, sometimes even Dean. However right now she was alone. More tears dropped of her cheeks on her hands, which lay in her lap. She tried to wipe them away but only more came and she almost chocked to silence her cry. She wondered if Bobby would be happy to see her. If, she had to repeat into her mind every five seconds, if he was alive. _

The great thing about sleeping with a steering wheel in your stomach was, that it kept you well enough awake to let the nightmares pass on. Of course when I slept I endured them but when I was fully awake, I didn't remember a thing. "What do Banshees do?" Elena said because I read all the books and she did, but always forgot. "They scream.", "Oh like you did yesterday night." Of course the jokes are even more horrible than her bumping into every five seconds. "They scream to kill people. There are different types of myths and we just have to find out which apply to this case." We got back into the car and I drove the last distance to the closest village around us. If there was somebody here or in the forest that have died a long time ago. It would probably be in the records. "Yay libraries," Elena sighed and I just couldn't care about it. I loved the library. Ninety present of the time it wasn't hunted and you found all the answers you needed. Way better then a bar, in which boys would hang all over my friend and I sit there with a beer on my own. "First the facts of old and than..", "Boys." Facts of new I actually wanted to say. That's what dad taught us. First get to know your legends. If you couldn't you would go to the newspaper to just ask some reporter and after that you get into the bar to get gossips. The first part was my part, the second obviously Queen Elena. Flirting, getting drinks from everybody that almost every time the barman himself would stay close to her and she would talk. Telling them everything to get close to the story. How she loved horror stories, with a lot of blood but most of all would she love legends of the town. Bam every boy tried to tell her something. She would check out which was about our target and ask that guy all her questions. Just like she was interested. As soon after that we would leave. Hunt the monster and never come back. Sometimes I went back to the Hotel but I've always waited on her. Phone close to me if something would go wrong, I had to keep close to her.

Library time: Elena was sighing next to me every five seconds. She didn't like libraries, she didn't like reading at all or doing something that didn't take action: that was most boring in her case. "A Banshee.. it's Irish. So what the hell are they doing here?" She said and I tried to ignore her. In my head, every time she said something or sighed, I said shut up. I didn't know that it was a Irish legend and I didn't care if that made no sense at all why they were here. I simply didn't care: they were here and they were killing people. If there were a they.  
"This is weird." I finally said after her at least hundred sighs. "This book says that Banshee don't kill people. They scream because it's an omen of death. They are actually the messengers towards Death." Of course Elena had to made a sarcastic joke about the Greek Gods. The only thing that have interested her back in our studies and the only thing that wasn't necessary: "The Hermes of the Irish?" Ha ha, not. It made no sense. Why would a Banshee scream if someone died, if she was the killer. I simply didn't understand. Books were open, I looked up on Wikipedia and every other site that reported a wailing woman. I gave Elena the idea to look up a news article about a woman who died a strange death, a long time ago. Then she was at least out of my way.

What if the killer was not a Banshee. What if the Banshee was trying to warn me or anyone else for the possible killer that I couldn't find?! Elena had to go to the bar, I would dig up the article. I needed answers on gossip stories from the townspeople. I needed more clues than a simple death body. There were so many things to do and so little time. "Would you please get the badges? I would look this article up. You can go to the bar after that." I think she almost skip back to the car. "Here is your badge." Fake badges from the F.B.I. although I never felt comfortable using them, now was a great opportunity. I needed the library longer than the arranged closing time in ten minutes. I shoved Elena away. Far too happy to go, she was just more annoying than ever. Or maybe not because at the door she seemed to realize something. Stopped and looked at me with big eyes. "I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere. Please go, I need answers." So she went and I went to the information desk and showed them my badge. Easy convinced the people here, maybe because nothing interesting happened. One woman said she stayed anyway to put every book back so if I needed help, I should just yell for her. Great, I appreciated that.  
I must have lost track of time because I had my nose in books and on the internet. I just realized that nothing made sense and I tried to find other clues. I was going from one linked page to another. Seeing monsters as the Crow Goddess, The Ghoul, a Hag. Nothing. Of course everyone could have guessed. I didn't see it first but the light behind me began to flicker. I realized it probably too late. There was a high-pitched, annoying scream and it was so loud that I quickly placed my hands over my ears. The books on the closest shelve were shuddering and I could even hear the scream with my hands over my ears. It gave me goose bumps. Finally it stopped. "Misses Ferguson?" I took the book that I had and a knife from my belt. I haven't learned much about how to kill a Banshee. The only thing that made you immune to the scream and her approach to death was sucking her breast: well Hell no!

I tried to tip toe through the book shelves and when I came towards the desk there was no one. I was pretty sure Misses Ferguson would not leave without telling me. I looked around and was about to call the real police when I saw her hand. On the ground. Drenched in blood. Great. The killer strikes again and the Banshee told me. I immediately called the police. Showed my badge and said that I would come by first thing in the morning. I was again in some kind of shock. It could have been me again. Poor misses Ferguson.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I try to upload this from my tiny screen that's called: iPhone. I'm in the middle of London now. On my way to The Tower Bridge.  
But I promised myself and you (who ever reads this) to upload every week a little part of this untold story about Terri Falconet and her partner Elena. So here I go again.**

**So actually that ^^ is a lie. I'm in the hotel now because it didn't update. Anyway I'm in the Hotel in London (Yay) and the hotel boy is really cute! Enjoy reading!**

_Terri felt an painful twitch in her arm. Not only a twitch more but she couldn't place it. When she looked at her arms they were scratched and bloody. Just like that time, the time she fell through a window. That happened more times but still, memories hurts. Flashbacks do hurt maybe even more than the really moment because when thinking back about things, she at least made things up. She made things worse. Her last argument with Dean or her separation from Elena, everything was worse. She scratched her arms again but quickly stopped her hands into her pockets.  
As a teenager, Terri was afraid of being alone. Especially when her dad went away for a hunt. However Elena would be with her until Elena had to go to college and left her alone back in her hometown. She felt the same now only Elena wouldn't show up now. She did that sometimes, escaped College and ran back towards her, back to being inseparable like they used to. She felt lonelier than ever. There was no one she could call since she didn't have a mobile phone and besides if she had a phone, there was no one save to call, no one but herself. _

"Are you alright? Oh my god! I should never have left you. I'm so sorry. Terri! Terri! Terri say something.", "Give me air." I pushed Elena off me. She kept me tight in a hug, so close I could not breathe. "I'm okay. Nothing happened with me." I was so glad to feel the cold breeze in my face. I did see the body bag taken into the ambulance. I should have saved her. If it was really what I suspected what the case was. I believed the Banshee had warned me. Still I remember what I read on a hunters-blog. Banshees were Irish and they were only there to protect the Irish people. You had to be a descendent of Irish. So that made no sense, we were in the middle of America! There were random people killed in this little village, who had nothing to do with each other apart from the fact that they lived in the same town.  
I simply couldn't go to sleep. We were in the Bed & Breakfast here at the little village. Elena was sound asleep after her shower. And here I was: in the middle of my bed. In sweatpants and my hair turned into a knot on my head. I had the book, my laptop and paper spread all over the rest of the bed. If I had not forgotten to bring a book about the village I've could have done more. The internet didn't know anything about it. It was cut off in the woods. Woods. There must be monsters in the woods. I had an article written down on my notepad about weird deaths. It must have been something else. There was no other explanation. What was the Banshee trying to tell me, an omen of Death. Of course! It maybe didn't make any sense but I realized that Banshees were like Charon from Hades. They brought the dead to Heaven of Hell. So what if she didn't finish her job and that what was left of this thing, killed people and she felt responsible. That must be it! That was..

I fell asleep. The Nightmares were horrible. I woke up again there in the middle of nowhere. I was gone from one day to another and woken up in a shed. I opened it and yelled simply because I was surprised. "It's okay. It's okay. You're not alone." He had said. The tall guy with broad shoulders and blue-green eyes. First I was afraid of him until I looked him in the eye. His blue-green eyes stood friendly and sure. Like he knew what to do. For now I decided to trust him. He introduced me to Ava, Jake, Andy and Lily. All people with powers like me, although it was clearly that I was the youngest. I knew they were coming, the demons, death.  
"Wake up! Wake up! Terri! You have to wake up!" I opened my eyes and heard screaming, only realising a bit late that it was me who screamed so I quickly shut my mouth. "Sorry I had a nightmare.", "About what?" I had to lie. I simply had to, if Elena knew it was still about my kidnapping, she would pin me to this bed and never let me go again. "The dead librarian." She nodded and told me I had to go and shower, I was sweaty. She would get breakfast up here so I did what she told me. I felt sweaty and damp myself. Even though I had goose bumps. It would only be a matter of time before I would feel alright again but I just hoped that I would feel alright soon.  
When I got out of the shower, Elena was already back and reading my papers who were folded or on the ground.  
"You have figured it out? You are amazing you know." I shrugged. "We don't know for sure. Let's get going." I wanted to go to the police station. The only thing I knew about Banshees if there was a way they could kill it would be their claws or maybe the veins pop when she screamed. I had to see the body if I could handle that. Elena was probably worried and excited at once.

"I swear miss. It was her heart. It was like it was taken out." Elena bowed over the body and I just stood there taking notes. I had looked up her face, the farther I didn't come, I didn't want to. Ripped out.. could be with claws but I was almost certain that it wasn't the banshee, I think that my theory was almost right. I only had to find a way to find the ghost. Elena asked the technician about deaths that looked liked this and she got a list. Other weird deaths. I needed only one. "Are you the only one here? Technician I mean?" the man nodded, he was also the mortician himself. "So you know everyone in this village. This is a settlement. Where did they came from... ?", "The first settlers came from Ireland." Bingo. Only one more answer necessary and he gave it to me quickly after that: "My family has done this job all the time. Buried the whole village. Except one of course. Peter. He disappeared with an open wound into the swamp. No man ever found his body." And there it was. Now it was our job to find this body in a swamp! And kill it so the Banshee could go get a rest. "We'll know where we are going." Elena said when the door fell close behind us. "I don't get very happy about the idea of getting to a swamp."

"Look out where you step." The problem was not even the swamp. If this person was never found in years, how could we find him instead. "We should stay here until it's dark and maybe the Banshee will show up and help us." Again one of Elena her jokes. I wonder if the Banshee would not attack us. "Don't call me crazy but it sounds like the wind is telling us something." I actually tried not to laugh since this was her first funny joke but she wasn't kidding. After breathing in very well I finally quit giggling and listened in on the wind. "Farther north? Is that what it's saying?" It would be great if that's what it told us, since the swamp was too big for us to find a body. "Okay let's look. Maybe it's the Banshee." So we went looking and digging and listening to the wind but her voice didn't come back. "I found something." Elena said and she did but it was a real pain in the ass to find all bones and it was really dark now. "Think we have everything?" I tried to count and I think we had a good advantage of everything. "You forgot one last thing." A very high pitched voice said and it had to take all my might to not scream towards the white lady. "You missed the thumb." I think Elena and I both stared at her. The lady in white, the screamer. The Banshee. She was like a fog bank only in the form of a woman. Her voice like nails over a chalkboard. "Of course," Elena squeaked. "The thumb.", "Hurry. Before he kills another one."  
Instead of placing all the bones like a body, we found a dry spot and put everything on a pile with dead leaves. Burn it. That's the best way. "Hurry," she said again but it wasn't that easy making bones get into fire especially when you had no gasoline or something. "Elena run back to the car to get the gasoline." I finally decided although I knew she was going to complain. "We don't have much time, do it!" I still tried to keep the fire from going on and getting hotter but it wasn't much use. Elena had to make a run for it and quick. It took her quite some time and the Banshee started to scream. It was a matter of seconds now! "Quick! Quick!" Thank god the gasoline worked and the bones turned into ashes. "Thank you," I thought the wind said, since the Banshee was no longer in sight. "Let's get back to town to see if we saved the person." I quickly nodded.

Although we saved the town from a psycho ghost-killer. I had no idea what the link was between the murdered people and the ghost. I only understood the connection between the killer and the Banshee. With the lucky shot that there was only one person in this whole town not buried good enough. Saved a soul and done with a case. We could go on again.  
Only not for long.  
"Elena! What's happening I'm losing control over the car!", "Don't be mad but we have a flat tire." Great in the middle of nowhere with a flat tire and two girls who had no idea how to fix this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Good morning, afternoon or evening. I just hope you have a great day. Unfortunately my spring break is over and I have to write this while I'm actually having to study again at school.  
The introduction chapter is finally over and here they are. Or here they come. Whatever.  
Enjoy reading (:**

When I first got out of the car I hurt my foot. We must be stuck between the small 'Banshee' village a couple of miles away and I-don't-know-where on the other side. I only knew we were in South-Dakota. Maybe even close to the border of North-Dakota but I wasn't really sure.  
You see when I got out of the car I did see the flat tire and kicked it. The only thing that this gave me was a painful foot.  
I hoped to get away from the village and forget what happened or the nightmares that came back. We were half on the road and the other half on the side line. I just couldn't control the car anymore and didn't want to hit one of the trees. "What are we going to do now?" I muttered desperately. "I wish I knew. We could try to change the tire ourselves." Never done that and she wasn't going to touch the car! It was the only thing we had. "We should call someone." The question was only who. I wished I didn't have said it, it only hurts more. I mean normally I would call dad but it was not an option. I had no other friends I could rely on and well the police didn't seem like an option. "Maybe we should walk back."

I was walking to and fro on the road and it was stupid, I should not stand there especially not when Elena had turned the car on and blasted music out of the speakers. I actually wanted to say something about that but whatever. I also should have watched the setting, look out for a car. When I did, I finally understood how a deer felt, I froze. When the car stopped a few centimetres in front of me, I fall backwards on my bum and shivered with my whole body. The guy who stepped out of the car was furious and I could totally understand in one way and in another way I couldn't. "Hè! Are you completely crazy?" Elena quickly ran towards me and helped me up. However I couldn't take my eyes of the other guy who stepped out seconds later. His brown hair, his clearly blue/green eyes. His everything. "Are you-" he stopped midsentence, realizing the same thing as me. "Terri?" he said and I nodded. Sam.. but how could it be Sam? I mean I remembered clearly what I saw, I ran away from him being stabbed. I ran away from him being dead but I didn't know that for sure. "You... you are alive." I whispered. I saw Sam looking at the other guy, he resembled him a bit or maybe the other way around. "Yeah. I made it." He smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes. His eyes, that looked so sure back when we were in the demon-village, were a storm. It was a storm of emotions. I couldn't place a thing. "I'm so glad you are alive." I whispered again. I couldn't say more, I actually felt more like crying. Not because of the shock or because I was upset but seeing Sam alive made me happy. It gave me the feeling that I could overcome the nightmares. He wouldn't understand or maybe he would, maybe he had nightmares like me too. I just didn't dare to find out.

"Not to interrupt this emotional reunion or whatsoever but does any of you have an idea about changing tires?" Elena of course didn't recognize him and she probably didn't understand anything about it. She had put down the music while I was talking to Sam. She was looking from him to the other guy. Probably the only thing that she realized was that they were boys. The other guy would be Sam his family, the one that came running towards him, the one that yelled his name. "I'm a mechanic." The other guy said and Elena followed him towards the Land Rover. She looked over the things you had to do, to simply change a tire. It felt stupid to be stuck in a place, simply because the tire didn't work.  
"He is your brother?" I asked Sam, who still stood next to me. The car in the middle of the road, us in front of it. We should actually stand somewhere else but we didn't. "Yes this is Dean. My brother, he came to rescue me. Where were you? You were gone, he said I was alone with well you know with who." I shuddered, I didn't want to talk about because I know, I know. "Do you still have your..your.." He looked like he felt uncomfortable, just like the time he told us all that we were bought in the no-life-town by a demon. I was the only one who knew and the only one who didn't freak about because of the information. "No I haven't been able to use my telekinesis again, but I don't mind." I tried to hug myself because I felt cold. It was it all over again, the nightmare but than real. I kept remembering the view with him being hurt. I didn't know what to do or think. "Sam, just to be sure. How do I know you are not a demon? Not playing with my mind and my car." At least he didn't give me the feeling that I was insane because of the question. "I've got holy water. It's in the trunk. I can prove it to you.", "And we can prove it back." I answered. "Dean?", "Elena?", "Almost, almost. I just have to put this down and I'm done with the tire."

Dean removed the car from the road and we took place in the form of a circle. Sam took the bottle and took a zip and gave to bottle to Dean. Dean seemed to be angry about doing this, muttering something but he took a zip. He looked really angry at me with his green eyes. Almost the same as Sam. He handed the bottle to Elena who gave it after her zip to me. I handed it back to Sam, we were all clear. All proven we were human. That is until I trusted him to be human. I didn't think I had another choice. "You are hunters?" Dean said, while we still stood in that circle. The way he said it felt like he wanted to say that girl cannot be hunters. "Got a problem with that, Handsome?" Elena said and I at least recognized her tone, she was flirting with him. "No, why would I?", "Nothing." The teasing in her voice made my skin crawl but I didn't say anything of course. Something I had to learn, to not speak my mind every single minute. "You are not the only one that was raised like this Dean. We were too."  
More he didn't need to know, he didn't need to know that Elena wasn't my sister or that her father and mother died. He didn't need to know more than he could fill in. He probably could fill in that my mother died when I was a baby. My father his best friend died with his wife. Leaving a girl only two years older than me. My dad raised her as his own, raised her like his friend would. Raised us both to be hunters. We, Elena and I, had a silent agreement to not talk about it when it was not necessary. She was my sister and I was hers.

"Where are you going?" Dean said after a silence moment. "We don't know." He didn't have to know we were trying to follow a demon. A demon maybe even worse than Azazel, the Yellow-eyed demon. I didn't want Sam to worry. This was the moment, our moment to go to the left and them to continue their journey. I was already happy to see that he was alive but this was enough. Hunter most of the time didn't work together. Sticking together meant that you couldn't save more. Being split in two in our case meant we could cover two parts at once. Besides I only knew Sam and I trusted him. Dean was a whole other case. "Thank you for repairing the tire. If you wouldn't mind, we should go." I tried and not look at Elena. She would jump to join a case with the boys. "Can I get your phone-number? Just in case?" Sam said and of course Elena jumped in to give it. "Where are you going?" Dean asked and I thought him being sincere, however this was the second time he asked the question. "The south. We had a phone-call from a friend telling us where to find a special gun, made to kill every monster we know. She made a deal with us. We can use it once and she will have it after that." I shrugged, not caring that I told him. Even his suspicious look couldn't do me any harm. I believed that he would not believe me. I gave him twenty dollars as a thank you and kissed Sam on his cheek. Again telling him how happy I was that he was alive. Elena said goodbye and we got in the car. Quickly I drove away. I had a bad feeling about Dean or overall. I just tried to keep the happy feeling in my gut thanks to Sam. I believed I would never see him again. But having his cellphone-number in my phone gave me an extra relaxed feeling. All with all I was confused by my own feelings. "They were handsome." Was the last thing Elena said before she fall asleep in the seat next to me.

_Terri was woken up with a startle. "Welcome in Lincoln, Nebraska. We hope you have had a pleasant trip with the Greyhound bus. We wish you good luck for the next trip you are going to make and hope to see you soon again with Greyhound." She had not realized she was falling asleep. Her hair was sticking to her cheek and her nails were bloody. She quickly grabbed her bag and hurried out of the almost empty bus, while muttering a thank you to the driver. Lincoln gave her a chilly feeling. A confused feeling: happy to be there and closer to Bobby but also a nervous feeling, closer to Bobby. What would that even mean. She walked a few steps before she found a quite okay looking bed and breakfast. The receptionist was a way to happy girl. "Hello! Welcome at The President Hotel. Would you like to stay here for one night of longer?" Terri quickly told her everything she wanted to know. When she was a hunter, she would obviously tell a fake name, now she didn't. She wasn't in the mood for this things anymore. "Here is your key. I hope you have a nice rest." The girl looked at her curiously and Terri wondered how she would actually look like. Probably a big mess. Too tired to shower, she went to bed immediately, no longer disgusted by her way of living. She would shower in the morning. If there was a morning to come, it seems like a dream after all. Everything about her life and her here and now. Everything hurts. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five. I don't think I ever kept going on with a fanfiction for so long. I'm a bit proud of this tho.**

-

"Okay. Can you get the map and look up where to go. Bela gave you the address." I asked the following morning. I actually had tried to keep driving all night but it didn't work of course. This time I was smart enough to lay in the back and give Elena some space. She right now was wreaking through the car looking for the map. "Yes captain." She was now looking at her phone and the paper mess that supposed to be a map.  
It was almost a nine hours drive towards Lincoln. I tried to stay awake for much of the time. Elena and I barely talked in the car. We spent 24/7 time with each other, you barely have anything to talk about. Maybe when your period starts or anything like that but right now we were silent. Listening to the music. Sometimes whispering words of the lyrics. We knew all the popular songs, being stuck in the car for most of the time you learn those things.  
"Didn't you want to talk more to Sam?" she finally said after we almost passed half the way towards Lincoln, Nebraska. I looked at her for a few seconds before focusing on the road again. I didn't understand her sudden question. "He was the guy that helped you out in there. I mean, I finally get it now. It kept bugging me why I didn't understand. Why you gave him the holy water, why we drank holy water but I finally got it. He was Sam Winchester." I was silent for a moment, I didn't know what to say but I simply didn't know. I tried to keep that happy gut feeling, Sam was alive. Sam Winchester was alive. He was still hunting but he was alive. I would probably never see him again but well, never mind.

Elena didn't ask me about Sam anymore for the rest of the journey. We came at the end of the afternoon in Lincoln. Quite a big city compared to the Banshee town in South Dakota. Still I was deadly tired. "Okay Bela said to meet us in one of the Storehouses." I followed Elena her points throughout the city and parked the car a few streets away from the actual storehouse. "Why are you doing this?" She asked me with a questioned look. "We've been followed." She looked through the back window. "By whom?" She picked up her gun that was next to her on the chair. "Don't worry. I think it are the good guys." Again the questioned look. "It's a Chevy Impala." She started to grin. "They can't get enough of us." However the Impala was not yet, where we were. That's why I parked the car a few streets away. "Quick. We'll take a walk." Without seeing Dean or Sam we entered the Storehouse park. Or whatever you called it, there were more than one. The numbering made no sense. "Okay let's split up. We're armed and we only know the number and Bela." Elena wasn't that far away from me when she waved and pointed at the door. She found the right Storehouse. I looked back to see if the Winchesters were here already. I had a bad feeling about this, what if Dean wanted to steal the Colt. Bela promised it to us so we could kill my father's kidnapper. I didn't plan to lose my father the way I lost my mother!

The first floor of the Storehouse was empty. We checked every room with flashlights and guns. I hated to think about the idea to climb the rattling stairs. Even if it was Bela, I didn't want her to think we were amateurs. When we reached the top of the stairs, we saw that one spotlight was on. It shown down on a woman. But the woman had no dark-brown hair like Bela. It was blonde with little curls. She was also smaller than I remembered Bela. I've only seen Bela once tho, so maybe this was a wig. "Bela?", "Wrong," She played with the word, letting the o-sound take a long time. It was an annoying way of talking, like she was tired of waiting. She turned around when I heard the rattling of the stairs. Rescuers, Winchester. I tried to talk as loud as I could. "You were the one that sent the message? You wanted us to come here and said you were Bela?! Did you get her phone or something." Elena nodded slowly, she seemed to have heard the rattling too, but it was right behind us. Maybe the woman didn't hear it. "You promised us the Colt. Or Bela did. Whatever I don't care, you promised it to us." She laughed, it was a cold laugh, made me almost shiver. "Yeah I did. But well Demons lie." Her eyes turned fully black and it gave me the real shivers. I quickly pointed my gun towards her, something that I should have done from the beginning, and made it ready to shoot. She walked quicker than I expected and gave me a hard push, so I tumbled back of the stairs, right after my rescuer got up. I think he stepped aside just in time.

I tumbled down the stairs and hit my head quite hard on the wall once I got on the platform. My whole body hurt and I was way too dizzy to stand up again. I heard the rattling of the stairs again and Elena scream my name. It made my headache only worse and I felt like I needed to puke. "Terri right?" I looked up in the green eyes of someone I've seen before. I couldn't place his face first since I was that dizzy and I actually couldn't get my eyes to focus on him. "It's me Dean." Thanks for the heads up, I could place his face. Then I heard another scream or more like a big, fat, no sound. There was the smell of sulphur and fire and Elena came quickly down towards me with Sam. "What happened? Did the demon get away?" I asked Elena, who nodded. "That was not a Demon. That couldn't be. That was Jess. Dean.. Jessica!" I had no idea who this Jessica girl was, she didn't invited me for her birthdays when I was young so I didn't care. "I only know it wasn't Bela." I groaned when I checked my head for wounds. "Come on. We need to take care of that." Dean lifted me up by my arm. "You know that bitch by the way?", "Bela is no bitch. She is very nice to us." Dean grunted something but said after that louder that he would talk about that later. First my head.

I was patched up again at the hospital. We told them we were police people. On a secret mission. I don't even care if they listened, as long as they fixed my head and gave me painkillers. "So well thanks." I muttered. I didn't want to thank Dean Winchester for saving my life. He was an arrogant person. I didn't need a man like that. Besides he did follow us! Not that I wanted to talk about that. "Let's meet tomorrow at the coffee store that we passed." The boys nodded and we took off. Elena drove, something she didn't do much. "Let me do something fun." Elena said when she parked and we got out of the car with our stuff. Great. Fun things.  
"Hello!" Elena said too enthusiastic. "Do you have the honeymoon suite? This is my friend Melissa Fletcher and she is on her way to her wedding. She just had an accident and I want her to be happy again. You know. Big day coming and hitting your head, poor girl." I actually was flabbergasted with what Elena was trying. As usual to Elena her lies, the people fell for it and so did the girl behind the desk. Almost crying for me that I had a rough day. She was talking to Elena for some time before turning around to get the key. She was a quick believer.  
I did see the door open in the corner of my eye and I didn't like what I saw. "Is this the groom?" Fine, happy-go-lucky-receptionist had turned around and caught me looking at Sam and Dean. "Yes aren't they perfect together." I immediately kicked Elena her shins. Maybe the worst thing was the stupid grin on Dean his face. Like he thought all about a honeymoon suite for him alone. Nah ah. It was us. Sam also had this stupid smile on his face. I hated guys like that, I think. So Elena was talking with the receptionist again and Sam seemed to join in. Talking about the happy wedding. I didn't believe in weddings, believe me. The most annoying part was when the receptionist wanted us to stand next to each other. I believe I laughed very fake. "It's good to see you, sweetie." I tried to say as casual as I could. "You know me, I couldn't stay away from you too long, Honey." I needed to puke again.

In the end the receptionist gave us three keys. One for the Honeymoon suite, one for Sam his room and one for Dean his room. When we reached the first floor, I shook of Dean his arm. "You don't have to think that I share the Honeymoon suite with you. I rather throw myself in front of a Wendigo.", "Honey it's ridiculus to behave like this. You're so old fashioned. We're almost getting married. You don't have to act like this.", "Shut up Dean!" I took the keys from Elena and marched towards the honeymoon suite that was on the first floor. When I opened the door I looked in the face of a pale person and I screamed. I just didn't expected it here. It even looked like my own face!  
I heard the others their footsteps. "What was it?" Dean was the first to reach me, all serious again. "A Ghost. A Ghost with my face." I muttered. Since there was no mirror here, I couldn't have made that mistake. One of the hotel staff came and I said it was a spider. Dean, playing the husband again, told the staff that he had flushed it immediately down the toilet. The staff apologized. I rather had them taking a lesson Ghost Busters. "I wasn't afraid," I don't know why I said that to Dean right then. "I was just surprised.", "Whatever," He answered me, being the arrogant, grumpy man again. "Nice room. I would like to have Honeymoon Suite all the time." I told him that unfortunately the bride would get the room, until Sam ruined my idea of a Honeymoon Suite for me and Elena. He told me that it was usual (and he just had seen it downstairs) that the couple got room service. So Dean had to be in the room in the morning. I had no choice. "You sleep on the couch." I said when I marched into the room and let myself drop on the bed and searched through my purse. I couldn't look at Dean, he would see my red face. I was very prudish about this and all.

_When Terri woke up the next morning, she tried to get out of bed but literally everything hurt. She managed to get up and walk to the bathroom. Right for the door she fell and couldn't get up again. She couldn't open her eyes or move at all. Maybe only the fluttering of her eyelashes. Her throat was dry so she couldn't scream for anyone. She felt herself slipping in and out of conscience. It took an hour maybe more before they found her. When they lifted her back in the bed and someone let the doctor come. She only heard a few parts of the conversations. "Very sick," or "She was all alone, there is no cell-phone." On and on it went. It felt all like a big dream. But the worse hadn't come yet, it came the next night: the delirium. She started screaming in her sleep and waking up to faces of horror. The staff didn't seem to know what to do, there was a girl with her all the time. Wetting her forehead all the time and muttering ssssh, trying to calm her down. "It hurts!" Terri clashed her arms around her stomach, oh she remembered in her dream. How she ended up the first time in Lincoln and how she ended her stay in the hospital. "What hurts?" the receptionist of the first night said. "Don't you see? Elena! It's in my stomach. It's going to kill me!" Of course only if you have been there you would understand what Terri was talking about. "Get it out!" She scratched her belly around her navel. "It's going to kill me!" She screamed again. The whole staff felt bad for her. She remembered when the demon had pierced a bar through her, in her stomach. It was Dean who saved her and brought her again to the hospital. Just like that time when she hit her head, that was only a few days before. "Get... him..." Terri said to the receptionist. "Get Dean." _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again. My dedication is on a low stop today since this is chapter 6 and I'm writing it during class and in the middle of the night. I went to the cinema with a classmate and out for dinner. I love it.  
Please feel free to post a review!**

-

_Dean? Terri was saying in her head or maybe even out loud. Elena? Where was everybody. Sam? Not here, nobody answered her. She saw only their backs. Bobby? She tried to take steps towards them but it only felt like she wasn't coming any closer. "Please turn around," she finally said. She felt something wet and cold on her face. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked into the face of a girl that she didn't recognize. "Let go of me, please," she said and Terri let quickly go of the girl her wrist. She had not realised that she had grabbed her. "I'm sorry.", "How do you feel?" Terri looked around before she answered the stranger. She was in a Hotel room but could barely remember it. "Where am I? Why do you ask me how I feel?" The strange girl explained: She was in Lincoln Nebreska. At a Hotel, she came five days ago and four days ago they found her on the ground with a fever. "So that's why I asked you how do you feel?" How did she feel? She was tired and hungry and her feelings were empty. She was no longer hurt, scared or angry: she was actually too tired to feel anything. "Thank you, you all for taking care of me." She tried to smile. The girl looked relieved. "Can I go outside? Will you join me?" She just needed fresh air and something to eat. So not much later Terri was outside. "Excuse me, miss. But you were asking and yelling for a guy named Dean?" Terri blushed, just because of the yelling and screaming. "There is only not one person in your contact list of your phone.", "Please let's not talk about it.", "Was it your boyfriend? Why are you alone?", "Like I said, let's not talk about it."_

"Hey stop thinking about it. We'll find it out next morning. You need to get out of here for a while." Elena was rubbing my back, simply because I didn't want to look at her. I was embarrassed and angry at her and Dean and everything about Lincoln. "Let's get out tonight.", "I hid my head, I don't need extra oxygen." Elena was begging me not much later to go out for diner and after that go out for a party. It was a Saturday night enough to do in the middle of Lincoln. I never liked that. Drinking one beer was okay, really going out for a night, not okay. Elena convinced me. She brushed my hair and fixed my make-up. "You look so pretty." I mumbled something. I would make the best of it. Right before we went away Dean came stumbling into the room. "Needed to pick something up." He had dumped his bag here. "And I need to talk to you," he pointed to me. "Not now. We're going," Elena said and she pulled me with her. I didn't have the time to apologize, not that I wanted too. I didn't even look back at him.  
Diner was fine, as long as we picked the cheapest but okay dishes. When we entered the bar Elena dropped herself at the bar immediately flirting with at least two people. I was pulled by someone to the dancefloor. Okay I tried to smile and dance but this guy was maybe a real creep! Maybe I looked young or maybe I looked easy but this guy was way too close. When he put his hands on my ass, I tried to push him away. "Let go. I don't like that." I wanted to go back to the hotel. "You're going way to far dude," someone said and I recognized the voice. Of course Creep started yelling at Dean that he shouldn't bother them. "Please bitch, go brush your teeth somewhere and hands of from my fiancée." My head would be like on fire. I believed I was very red. "Dean, I want to go." Dean hold me when we were outside, I only didn't want to cry. "Sometimes humans are even scarier than the other things.", "Those things you can kill without a thought, humans you have to think about." We started walking towards the hotel again. It was okay to walk. The wind calmed me down. "Did you ever killed a human?" I whispered. I wouldn't hate him more or less but I was just curious. "I did. Sometimes you have no other choice." I nodded, probably there would be a time where I would have to do the same. I changed and went to bed, Dean waited for me and went to sleep on the couch without a bad word about it.

When I woke up the following morning it was because of a door slamming closed. When I looked around to orientate myself, the couch was empty. I first thought Dean was gone before I felt the hotness of his skin against my side. I quickly sat up and pulled the sheets up till my chin. I was only in my underwear and a top. "What are you doing in the bed?" I whispered with frustration. I felt embarrassed! "Good morning to you too." He tried to smile but I actually wanted to slap his face. Of course I didn't. "Why… are you here?", "Well it would be a bit weird to sleep on the couch don't you think." I felt something zap in me. "You could have gone for the bathroom!" I wiggled my jeans around my ass. Thank god I had dumped it next to the bed last night. I let go of the sheets and quickly crouched next to my bag to get a shirt. I saw him quickly pulling a shirt, his jeans were already on. I opened the door and marched away. Not even looking at the breakfast car. "Come on, it wasn't that bad.", "Maybe not. But it's about the rules we made yesterday." I walked into the hall and looking very angry at the desk-person. I found Elena and Sam in the dining-room. We were arguing. "Terri! Dean!" I heard a whisper. Very different from the whispering voice of a Banshee. "I hate marriage." I looked around to see where Sam was pointing at. It was one big black hole and I felt Dean his arms around my waist. It tried to suck us in it and there was nothing we could actually hold on to. "Sammy!" I heard Dean yell but Elena and Sam came closer to us, not holding on to anything. "Dean!" I yelled but my feet already disappeared into the whole. We're falling and quick and I lost conscience. When I woke up, I was in a bed again.

"Goodmorning," I kissed the guy next to me in my bed. His cheeks were a bit rough. "You need to shave.", "I know. I'm sorry." Dean kissed me back.


	7. Chapter 7

**And here we go again! I hope you all enjoy it or look up the first chapter. Please feel free to leave a review! I would love to read it! **

I was just kissing my husband again when a little guy came running into our room. Our room? Yes our room. I shared this room with Dean. We were married but something in my mind stuck out. It gave me a headache. "Daddy! Daddy! There is a monster under my bed!", "Then we have to have a look!" Dean looked at me with a grin but all too serious to our son. When they left the room to cross the hallway for my son his room and monsters, I went downstairs to make breakfast for my two men. When Dean came downstairs with our son Daniel, I was just finished. "His monster was Blacky." Of course, we had a cat. How could I forget our kitten. I think I didn't sleep well, that had to be the reason. I was just getting a bit absent minded. "Do you have to go away today?" I cut Daniel his bread and looked at him from the corner of my eye. I had to make sure that my son ate but I also wanted to look at Dean. Being a mother was something I had to get used to. I mean I was quite young. "I'm sorry." That was enough. I know we were married but I was done with being a hunter. I was one hundred percent mom and he was still fifty percent hunter and the other fifty percent dad. He was often gone and I wondered if he would be back home on time. I just didn't want to look at him now. I helped Daniel eat. "So I have to go if I want to be home tonight." I nodded. "I'm sorry." He said again and I nodded. "I'll see you tonight." I kissed him back but didn't walk to the door with him. I was slightly angry so I said it loud but not too loud to look stupid. "I can ask uncle Sam to eat with us tonight?" I knew he heard me, because he slammed the door very hard and I felt sorry for what I did. It just supposed to feel better but it wasn't true.  
There was quick a knock on the door and I believed it could be Dean, hoping he would have made up his mind. "It's Aunty Elena!" I could have known. She almost came every eleven o'clock. She was early today. She gave me air kisses. "I'm going to be in a new make-up advertisement." Elena sat herself on my couch and heaved Daniel on her knee. "It's good to see that you get more handsome every day.", "He is too young to be your boyfriend number two thousand.", "aujtch."  
I was jealous of Elena. She was beautiful, worked for one of the make-up companies. I don't remember the name. She was rich. Sam was rich with him being a lawyer. I felt horrible because all I got was the charity from the two of them. I accepted it though, I had no other choice.  
I rubbed both my temples, the headache wasn't going down. Something wasn't right, my Hunter instinct told me. But it's been such a long time that I've been a hunter. Three years at least. Since Daniel was already three.

"Dean gone again? He should work only from nine to five." I knew Elena was joking but it wasn't funny. I saw him sometimes at dinner time, sometimes he slept here, sometimes he was three days gone. I wished he take holidays but he didn't. He was a hero, he saved lives. We're the ones that run away. We all stopped. I stood up to get Elena some coffee but something in my mind clicked. Why did we stop again? I couldn't come up with it. Okay for me it was logical. I found out I was pregnant. But I couldn't remember why Sam stopped or Elena. I just couldn't figure it out anymore. It was like I lost my mind. I walked back into the living room, see Elena play with Daniel and I felt happy. Why should I be bother about the fact that I forgot some things. Maybe I was close to having a flu or something. I couldn't put my thoughts down and I wanted to stop discussing about Dean and him being a hero. I wanted my son to grow up with his father. It seemed impossible. It was cute that we all ate Chinese with the four of us. And I must admit that it was very cute and all but this wasn't what I wanted.  
I fell asleep on the couch while waiting for Dean. I heard something that made me wake up. I tiptoed to the kitchen and found my husband home. "You scared me.", "I'm sorry," he grunted and I took his hand to stop him from dabbing the wound. "Let me help you." I told him about the day that he missed. How we lost Blacky, the kitten. So while Elena and Daniel were searching I cleaned the house just in time before Sam came in and helped searching. "She was in the pantry." I laughed but it was way too forced. Why couldn't I put things down in my head. Why did I made things more difficult than it was! "What's wrong?", "Nothing." I said it too quick. I knew it because he loved me and looked at me like that. "I'm just tired. Glad you're back home. Stay home. I want to be a family again."

Time went so fast. I didn't understand how. I had a bigger belly now. I was pregnant again and Dean and I wanted to tell the happy news to Elena and Sam. Right during the celebration, in which I simply had an apple juice. There was a knock on the door and I didn't know who else could have been invited. These were the only people I hang out with. "I get it," I said while already walking to the door. There was a girl there, not that tall, blonde curly hair. "I'm sorry. They told me I could find Sam here. It's good to see you again Terri." My mind wanted to make this connection but couldn't. "It's me. Jessica.", "Oh of course. I was so surprised. You're so tan! How was your world trip?" I was surprised by myself. One minute I didn't recognize her and the next I knew about the world trip. So I repeat: I was surprised. "Sam, look who is back." So of course the celebration went only bigger because Jessica was back.

Again it looked liked time went faster than I could have grip on it. I could barely remembered what happened a few days ago. Just the usual mom things. I simply didn't know. I only knew Dean was gone. He was on a hunt. I went downstairs, I felt nauseous. "Daniel?" I had finished putting breakfast on the table. I should get upstairs to help my three year old getting downstairs. I thought I heard something, but it could be Blacky. If the cat wasn't lying on the couch. "Daniel?" He didn't answer. "Daniel?" I started to feel paranoid. Something was wrong. My hands were shaking when I opened the door, I couldn't stop screaming. His little body, his throat was cut. I pulled him in my lap and cried and yelled his name. With shaking hands I found my phone and called Dean. I tried to keep my voice under control. I asked him if he was able to call or not. When he said he wasn't busy right now I started to cry. "There's been a demon here." I couldn't stop crying. "I thought he was just in his room. I didn't pay attention. I'm so sorry." I couldn't make any more words. I dropped my phone and pulled my son closer. I couldn't stop crying.

We had a secret basement with stuff for Dean his hunting. I promised myself never to get there. But this was a demon. I had seen the sulphur in the window. I had pulled Daniel with me while I went downstairs. I geared up when I heard Dean yelling my name. When he came in I could barely hear what he was swearing. "I'm going with you. To find this son of a bitch." I said. I couldn't stop shaking, I couldn't stop crying but there was a rage in me. I simply didn't understand what actually has happened. The worst thing that happened was when Dean pulled me in a hug. I wondered for a few seconds why for goodness sake I was in his arms. Why I believed him to be my husband. He was an arrogant, good-for-nothing guy. Why would I marry him? Why would we have children together? Why did my head felt like it was splitting apart. "Oh my God." I heard Elena and I felt myself crying all over again. She didn't even look at me, my best friend couldn't look me in the eye. "What happened?" She asked. Not looking at anything anymore. I wondered why I kept thinking these weird thoughts, I probably was in shock, I didn't want to believe this was real and that's why I tried to find a solution to this problem. Of course this solution wasn't there. Maybe even weirder was when Sam came in. He walked passed Elena, passed me and Dean. When he started crying, the whole setting changed.

It changed into a basement with old chairs, broken beds and so on. Now I finally understood what happened. I finally understand why my headache was so bad and why I felt those weird things. Because I wasn't married to Dean! Hallelujah! I had no son called Daniel. Sam wasn't a lawyer and Elena wasn't a make-up Model. We're trapped. Wired. Something has happened. We're sucked into a black hole. This was a Djinn!  
"That freaking son of a bitch." I heard a voice next to me. Dean woke up, he looked tired, just like I felt. His voice was hoarse. I saw Elena on my other side and Sam opposite me. All of us our hands were tied up and the Djinn must have been feeding from all of us. Dean seemed to be hurt the most. I saw some bruises around his neck. "We have to get out of here. How do you kill such a creep?" Elena wiggled to free her hands. Of course it didn't work. "You stab it. With a knife drenched in lamb blood. I hope you have that in your lady purse." I looked at Dean angry. Of course we hadn't. Neither did we have a lamb. "Let's first try to escape." I muttered, before the creep was coming back. "There is a nail next to my cord, maybe I can break it." Sam said and he was trying but it was going very slow. Dean on the other hand tried to pull his hands out of it. His wrist were bleeding. I was trying to think of a better solution. Besides I first wanted to check the space if the Djinn wasn't close anymore. How would we know? Were we still at the hotel?

"I'm out!" Sam said and he helped Elena and me first. Dean after that. His wrists were really bleeding badly. "Here." I ribbed of my sleeve, my shirt was tattered anyway, and bonded it on one of his wrists. I did the same with the other. "Thanks but blue is not my color." Really? Why was he being all sarcastic over this, this was serious business. As if I had chosen him to be my husband. We had played this in the hotel but that was it! "Now we have to get out of here. Get a good knife with blood and come back."  
That would be probably more difficult than I had thought.

_The girl didn't ask me about it again and the staff came later to visit me. One by one. Happy that I was feeling okay again. Terri wanted to leave as soon as possible. So she checked out the next morning. Thanking everyone again. She wanted to go to Bobby immediately. So she hired a car with the last money she had on her first credit card. It would be a four hour drive. She wasn't actually looking forward to it. She needed to be there now before she would back-off again. This made her nervous. She felt like she lost years instead of one week. Besides she would be very nervous to see Dean and Sam again. She just hoped they would be there of course. It all felt very weird. Halfway down the road, the car was out of her control and she knew what had happened. Thanks to all her memories. It was like her first meeting with Dean all over again. She parked the car next to the road. This time she wouldn't walk on the road. This time there was no music blasting from the speakers. No Elena sitting next to her. No Land Rover car she was driving. It was a cheap car and a cheap car with a flat tire.  
This time Terri didn't have to wait till someone else came by. There were enough cars but apart from that she had learned how to fix her own tire. Something Dean had taught her along the way. He had said something that sounded like: if you want to take care of your car, you need to know how. He told her more things of course than things about cars. It started to rain but that didn't stop Terri from going on to fix the tire. It felt like every minute was another hour or maybe two and she had the feeling that her journey towards Bobby was slipping away from her. As if she would never make it.  
Of course this was total bullshit because two hours after she fixed the car, she arrived at his house. It was the end of the afternoon and she wondered if Bobby would be home. She stepped out of the car and locked it before walking those few steps on the porch to knock on the door. She crossed her fingers. She knocked and waited. _


	8. Chapter 8

We were all making our way to the stairs. Elena in front of me and Sam and Dean behind. We had not seen the Djinn yet but right before Elena grabbed the doorknob, she appeared before us. "Bitch." I heard Dean behind me and Elena almost bumped into me when she took a few steps back. We had to come up with a plan and I had an idea but I doubted if everyone liked it. "We have to split up." I said, I didn't care if the Djinn could hear us. We had no other option. We all walked back on the stairs, our eyes fixed on the Djinn. I felt someone breath in my neck but didn't stop looking at the Djinn. "We stay here," whispered Sam in my ear. "We'll make sure that you and Elena can go upstairs." I nodded to make sure that I understood. I couldn't tell Elena because she wasn't that close. If Sam could give me a sign I would grab her wrist and run up the stairs. Dean and Sam both passed us and I tried to keep as close to Elena and the stairs. "Go!" Dean yelled when he and Sam made an effort to go get the Djinn. I immediately took Elena her wrist and ran up the stairs. My whole body was tense and sore. Never run up the stairs if you feel that way.

We were upstairs and lucky that the hallway was empty. "We're still in the Hotel." Elena said softly. We're in the back, the corridor ended behind the reception. We could see it through a glass door. "Okay what do we do now?" Elena looked at me, normally I was the one with ideas but I had none. "I'll stay here," she said in the end. "I'll watch the hotel and try to find out if there are other people in the complot. Can you remember anything before we're all sapped out into lucky-happy world?" I softly shook my head. "Something whispered. I hate marriage and I did see my face remember." Elena nodded and we both walked on our toes towards the glass door. There was someone behind the desk, I hated annoying questions. However Elena opened the door and just rounded around the desk. She sat on it and start talking to the girl behind it. I sneaked out, at the door I turned around to look at her, she gave me a quick nod and I ran away. I shattered a window in my own car to get in and get my stuff out of the trunk. I needed a knife and lambs blood. As I told Dean I had no lambs blood. I put a gun, vial and a few knives in my shoulder bag and climbed out of the car again. I hoped no one would get the same idea as I had. My car would be gone when I would return. I had no time to think about that. I had to hurry because of the others. Although I rather not be alone after all this and the Jessica girl, I had no other option. Besides I wasn't that scared, I mean I was a hunter. It was more that, if something would happen to me, who would tell the others?  
I shook my head while running, no time to think about that. It was not my time to die yet.

I had to stop a few times from running, I was nauseous because of the hunger and weak because of the hunger and loss of blood. But if Dean, Sam and Elena were counting on me and I realized that, I kept on going. I hated that I couldn't take the car. I should have taken the risk to get my keys, Elena was also talking to the staff. I took a turn and was happy that I remembered the farm we passed a few days ago. Or maybe weeks ago. I didn't know how long I've been in the basement. Weeks were probably exaggerated, it would be days, a week at max.  
It was twilight and I hid myself behind some bushes to get a better look at the farm. Cows. Unfortunately. The better part was there were more farms at the end of the city and the next I ran towards had sheep. I was totally exhausted and probably very emotional but I had to continue. I should remember that after this I would have a bottle of lambs blood with me all the time. Stupid, what kind of hunter was I!?  
I had no time to check where the farmer was and what his routine was. I had seen him go into the house and I hoped that he would not come out soon. I took a sprint towards the barn and looked around. I was on my guard but I had luck this night. No one was in the barn and I found a cute little lamb.  
I would not have thought that I would be capable of killing the little animal and get it's blood in my vial. However I reminded myself of Elena and the others. Besides I could no longer let the Djinn go her ways. I needed to put an end to this. I just tried to remember what Dean had told me, that sometimes we as hunters had no other choices. I felt sorry for the animal and the farmer when I ran out of the barn but kept saying to myself: we have no other choice.

It took me almost twice the same time to go back to the hotel. I could barely put a foot in front of the other. I must have looked like a ghost because the desk-clerk looked if he had seen one. Elena wasn't there. "Where is my friend?" I said, as if I've been here all the time. "I don't know." Fuck! I ran past him into the hallway that was for staff only. "Hey!" He followed, of course I just had to explain. "Look, there is a monster downstairs. It sounds stupid, I know." However I explained to him what has happened and why he probably hasn't seen me before. Why I looked so tattered. He nodded and I think he understood. If he didn't, he also didn't stop me again. I took the last few steps to the basement door and pulled my torch and knife. Stained of course with lambs blood, just like my hands. "Elena?" I heard people grunt and kicked the door close behind me. "Guys?" I took one step at a time of the stairs. My eyes had to get used to the darkness around my light. "Behind you!" I heard someone yell, probably Sam. Since I had not seen someone else, I believed he talked to me, so I quickly turned around. I could dug just in time before the Djinn would have hit me. Bitch, like Dean said. She was quicker and stronger than I was and kicked my torch away. I was blinded for a few seconds when it hit the ground and shone in my face. I felt a push in my back and stumbled a few steps. When I turned around I was finally used to the light again and found the Djinn looking dangerously at me. I tried to take control of the situation and stepped towards her. I tried to find an opening and when I found it, I stepped the Djinn with the knife.  
It didn't start to yell, it only looked at me with her blue eyes. It made no sound. Which was actually more scary than if she started to scream in pain. The blue in her eyes disappeared and she fell to the ground. I had killed her.

It took me a few seconds to realize Sam was calling me. I stepped over the death Djinn and tried to cut his robes. Elena and Dean were knock out at the ground. The Djinn had just put Sam up before I came back. I had no strength to drag Elena upstairs and neither had Sam. We waited downstairs before the four of us walked with the help of each other back up the stairs. The Desk-clerk had the glass door open and quickly came towards us. I told him that he should call the cops and that there might be some bodies down there from missing guest. I didn't know for sure but it could have happened, the basement was too big to check out. I quickly followed the others up stairs. Dean was almost napping at the bed that I originally shared with him for maybe ten minutes. I went into the bathroom to get a wet towel and I fixed the wounds on his wrist and neck. It was the least I could do. I didn't spoke to him and he didn't say anything to me. We didn't need to say anything, it felt like I knew him for a very long time. It felt familiar. I just wanted to go away from him but I knew we had no strength, no power. I was the person with the most strength in me. I even called a garage with help from the hotel for my car window. If we slept well and had something to eat, Elena and I could go away tomorrow. I fixed diner upstairs for Sam, Elena and Dean. I bought a Newspaper at the kiosk a few stores away from the hotel and I was looking for another job. I had eaten but needed some time on my own. I needed to convince Elena tomorrow that we would go, without Sam and Dean. They didn't need to stalk me anymore, I believed that they would try to trace this Jessica girl. I tried to call Bela but she didn't answer her cell. In the end I was way too exhausted to do anything anymore. I tugged Dean in, he had fallen asleep where I had left him. I took the couch this time. I needed that space.

_Terri looked at the door, her fist was hovering in front of it. She had just knocked the door and there was a feeling in her stomach, that pulled everything together. She heard noises inside but couldn't exactly hear what it was or what the person was saying. She felt her body tense and take a few steps back. She was at the ending of the porch, maybe she should just hide and run away. What if something bad would happen? She shook her head and saw the door open. The man who opened the door looked at her with a dark look before his face began to change into something that opened up. "Teresa?" She loved how he always said her name full out. She felt the tears in the corners of her eyes. "It's me." She whispered, because she just couldn't speak any louder. "I'm so glad to see that you are okay!" She said and he fell in his arms. Crying, she just couldn't keep it together. "I'm also glad to see you." Bobby held her and gave her a few strokes over her hair. "Come on. Let's get in." He said and she nodded and quickly rubbed her eyes and cheeks to stop crying. She followed him and crossed her fingers behind her back to see any of the others. "You are the last one to show up." Bobby said while she sat down at the kitchen table. Stacked with books and papers, empty bottles and many other things. She grinned because she remembered, it was always like this, including the row of phones next to it on the wall. "Elena has been here? Sam? Dean?" Bobby nodded and turned around to give her some coffee and planted the whiskey bottle next to her. "I didn't expect anything else. You are tougher than they are." He winked and she couldn't stop grinning. "Sam and Dean are on a hunt right now." She felt a bit of a disappointment inside herself but shook it away. "And Elena?" Bobby his smile turned into something darker. "I don't know actually. She said she would go hunting on her own. She came back just like you. All alone and Sam and Dean were gone too. She said she would go hunting while looking for you. I haven't heard from her since. I heard a few people tell me that she had passed them. She didn't leave a number, unfortunately." Terri was immediately thinking of the hunters she had known. "You should stay here. Get stronger before you go after her." It was some kind of relieve that Bobby didn't force her to stay that he knew she wouldn't. But he was right, she had to get stronger before she should go. "Thank you," was all she could say for now. She was happy and tired. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Week nine! Dedication! I actually wanted to make this eighteen chapters but I don't think I'll get that far : '). I will think of a new fanfiction tho.. I'm not really good at this honestly. **

_After a nice warm shower Terri felt a lot better. Her nerves had calmed down and she was finally back into the atmosphere that she knew at best. She finally could think clearer and besides that she was safer with Bobby here. He fixed her diner and she slept that night without nightmares. Actually she didn't dream at all. Living at Bobby's was something else than travelling all around the country and trying to run away from danger. Right now she was herself again. No longer afraid of the future of her friends and no longer alone. But wait a minute! Dean! Dean supposed to be death! With a scared face she turned to Bobby. "I thought.. I thought..", "He didn't. He will tell you later. He is alive believe me." Although he sounded grumpy, she was relieved. The next couple of days she watched Bobby doing his daily business and in return, she ate more and cooked. Helped him to clean up his kitchen and living room. Although not too much, this was a organized mess. She could learn a lot from Bobby. She did when she first meet him but still there was enough to learn. He had fixed the Colt. Dean finally told her after a while that he had the colt not Jessica or whoever she seemed to be. She was simply a demon who took the form of Jessica to annoy Sam. They had to worry about her later. Or actually Dean and Sam had to worry about her later._

We all slept in till the afternoon. It was horrible how bruised my body felt but I didn't want to sit around here in the hotel for much longer. I took care of the others, I cared for Dean his wounds but not too long. "I want to go." I whispered to Elena when we're eating downstairs. "I know. We should, but let's say goodbye at least." So when we packed our bags and everything after that we said a proper goodbye. Sam didn't understand why we went away without them. Dean acted like he didn't care. I didn't care about that. We had to go and I didn't want to go hunting with them. I was a baby in that kind of way. We went farther south because that's where dad would have been. Or that was our guess. I felt horrible since we lately didn't know for sure, we had no more clues. Bela would look for us but she didn't call back. I hated her now more. The first encounter I had with her was not going pretty smooth. She was a thief and I could quite understand why Dean didn't like her. He had told the story to me. With a rabbit's foot. I've never heard about something supernatural like that but interesting.

We left to find a town in Oklahoma where there might be an attack of a werewolf. We had nothing better to do than look around. I still tried to call Bela every day. Of course she never answered. In the end it wasn't a werewolf. This murderer was a Gumiho. A killer fox. Who only killed girls around our ages. Pretty impressive and horrifying. While Elena and I were battling her, she hit me blunt on the head and I was taken by her. I had no idea how to escape. She had clawed at my heart and wanted to rip it out and eat it. That's how she stayed young for hundreds of years. I heard a door but it could be the gumiho. I didn't understand what she was waiting for instead of killing me. Maybe she waited for Elena. So she could save our hearts and go back to her freaking winter sleep. I heard more than one voice though. "I'm here!" Thank god I was in the guest bedroom and not in the basement or I would not have heard the man their voices. Before I could hear the people downstairs rush up the stairs, the Gumiho came in. She was a half Chinese half American woman. Which is how we made that mistake from finding her. The Gumiho was a tale from Japan about a Nine-tailed-fox. Of course the woman had not really nine tails but because we kept looking for an Asian woman, we lost the idea of generations. We were being racists. I knew now.  
She came into my room and pushed her hand on my mouth and nose. Her hand was actually more like a claw with a talons. She scratched my cheek while I tried to pull her hand off. She was killing me! I was suffocating.

Surprisingly I was never so happy to see that man who came running into the room. He kicked open my door and pointed the gun at the Gumiho. Before the Gumiho and I both knew, she was shot by the guy. However she didn't let go. I knew what was going to happen because she was wounded. She planned to take my heart and I screamed. She let go of my mouth and nose and it was really great to breathe again. However she dug her talons in my chest and I screamed in pain. "Let her go!" The man pushed the fox away which only made more cuts on me but I didn't care. Another guy came in. "Terri!" He pulled me up but I couldn't stop myself from screaming. It hurt too much. Sam pulled me up and I clutched his shirt, trying to stop screaming. "Thanks," I muttered before I lost conscience because of the blood loss.  
Sam brought me to the hospital while Dean and Elena apparently killed the Gumiho. Saving the lives of future girls. I kept bleeding and stitches didn't seem to work, they burned away. I kept oozing blood and I could barely breath because the hospital things didn't seem to work for me. I was on the Intensive Care but it didn't matter. I was probably going to die. Nobody could come in to visit me, since they were working on me to close the wounds. I was conscience but I wished I wasn't. It hurt too much. It was almost more hurtful than that time I got a bar through my stomach. I didn't want to think about that, I felt already more miserable than ever. I tried to keep my thoughts away from what they were trying to do. I could see the shadow of Dean and Sam, I wondered how they got here. It was probably Elena who called Sam for help. After I was kidnapped. I lost track of time, it seemed to happen often lately.

In the end the doctors and nurses stopped to find a way, they dabbed my wounds every now and then and were probably all over the place, finding a way to stitch me up. I couldn't sleep, the infusion they gave me was part blood and part painkiller, it did work, I mean I was still alive. "Can you be quiet?" I opened my eyes to see my three people, friends, whatever they were in my room. "We're going to take you away from here." I looked from Dean to Elena. She nodded but was pale and I believed she wasn't sure if this was a great idea. "We'll bring you to a friend of ours." Sam said and they pulled out everything, there was an enormous beeping sound and it was hella annoying but they were quick and Sam lifted me. Dean said it was police business when nurses came running towards my room. Elena ran ahead to get the car. Sam asked me to lift the infusion myself and I barely could, however when my arms dropped, the pain was worse. So I held on. Sam sat with me in the back of the Chevy Impala, Dean was driving and Sam held my infusion high. Elena was probably in our car. I didn't know, I wasn't capable of thinking anymore. I had to hold on to the pain. Dean said it would be a long drive and I begged them to talk to me. I closed my eyes while I listened to their last missions. "You've seen Bela?" when they told me about their mission about a hand. It made me laugh and Sam had to sooth me because it hurts and he had to dab my blood. "She didn't call back?" I shook my head when Sam asked. "I don't need her anymore. She lied to me about the colt probably. I cannot find it, I will not find it and I have no other way to kill that son of a bitch that took my father.", "We don't know that yet," said Dean before I finally fell asleep. I lost too much blood and I had no energy left to keep my eyes open.

When Sam woke me we were back up north. Close to the border of Minnesota, back in South Dakota. "This is going to hurt again." They lifted me out of the car. We were at a car graveyard. Sam held me again and walked into the house, the door was open and he lay me softly on a couch in a living room. The room was full of books, there was one table but also covered with books, a laptop, coffee cups. The leather couch felt cold against my skin but it felt great to lay still, no rocky car anymore. Elena was quickly at my side to hold my hand. "I'm sorry," I muttered to her but she only shook her head. There was a man next to her and he cursed something that sound like balls. "Who are you?" I said before he walked away to get things probably for my wounds. I heard him yell to Dean and Sam. He wanted to know how far I had travelled. When he came in my sight again he had tools I didn't recognize. He introduced himself as Bobby Singer. Elena introduced us as Elena and Terri. "Terri as in short for Teresa?" I nodded and looked away from what he was doing. He tried to distract me. "Tell me about your last hunt." I asked Dean, who sat at my head rest. Elena on her knees next to me and I didn't see Sam. Bobby gave me some Whiskey, to help ease the pain. I wondered if I could trusted him more than the doctors. However he must be a hunter and Dean and Sam must trust him. He might be their dad if I only could get a better look at him. I closed my eyes and drift off.

I woke up again and felt a lot better. The pain was still throbbing but the wounds were closed. I could see the stitches and bandages. Dean was asleep at the chair next to me. I had only the light of the kitchen and I heard people whisper. I didn't think it was smart to sit up, not with those scratches so I hit Dean his leg with my fist. It was actually quite funny to see him waking up with a startle. "I'm thirsty." I said because it was true. "And thanks again, for saving my life." It was actually quite annoying to say it. But I couldn't ignore it anymore. "No problem princess," He got up and Bobby came into the room. "Teresa. How do you feel?", "Closed up thanks to you." I said and I meant it. I was saved thanks to the Winchesters and Bobby. I remembered, he was Bobby Singer, so he wasn't their dad. Dean came back with Sam and a glass of water. "How do you feel?"  
I was glad for them all so we talked, slowly because I still had not much energy. It must be in the middle of the night, again. Bobby told me to go sleep again and Dean said he would watch over me. That didn't feel very comfortable. However I fall asleep.

The next couple of days I recovered and stayed at Bobby's. He was a very intelligent man and I loved talking to him. I normally hated it when people called me Teresa. However he did it in such a fancy way that I didn't mind. I actually loved it. Elena, Sam and Dean went on a mission. Dean tried to call Bela for me and she picked up but said she didn't know a Jessica and she didn't know where the Colt was. Dean said she was lying. She knew. He knew but he didn't tell me. It seemed that although saving my life, we both didn't trust each other fully. I cared about him though and I was glad that he came to save me but of course I didn't tell. I didn't complain when Elena said she would go with them. I should trust them. At least Sam, I trusted. Dean was going slowly. However he saved my life two to three times now. I should respect him some more.  
After some weeks also Bobby went on a mission and left me alone at his house. I asked him why he trusted me and he answered: "Because I knew Aarch Falconet." My father.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's finally getting there. I mean my story is build up in two parts and the future Terri is finally getting a bigger part in this story. R+R please. If anyone ever reads this.  
**-

It was weird to stay at Bobby's without him being there. He had told me to read the books that I would like and just keep going. But not go outside on my own and not open the door for someone I didn't know. Not even his neighbour. It was like he acted like a father. I lost time because of this I mean I need to start tracing my father. On the other hand I grew a lot stronger, downstairs were some cells I practiced Demon traps, combat and so on. It took really quite some time for Bobby to be back, I had no idea what his mission would be, he didn't tell. I called him three times already but he didn't pick up the phone and neither called back.

Elena came in not that long after Bobby left. She had been on a mission with Sam and Dean but came back alone. I opened the door to her. The first time I opened the door. "Where are the others?" She looked quite pale and sad. "Dean was called by a hospital. Bobby was found unconscious. It's a case but they said I should go back to tell you." I just prayed, although I didn't believe in God, that they be okay. A few days later I was called by Dean to tell they were okay and coming back home. I felt relieved. I couldn't wait for them to come back. I needed to ask Dean about the Colt. I mean I read about it, there were little notes in the book, notes made by Bobby and Elena was being awfully vague when I brought it up.

Elena was passing back and forth in the kitchen. "Why are you so nervous?", "I need to tell you something." We were actually waiting for Dean, Sam and Bobby. They had let us know they would be coming soon. I was sitting at the kitchen table. Staring at the dripping coffee, in the machine. Soon they would be back, very soon. "We meet Bela. Back on our trip. I saw her when I left. She was helping them and still a bitch like always." The door busted open and I couldn't say welcome back to Bobby because Dean looked so angry, I didn't even hear them coming. I didn't know what to say, when Dean pulled me towards him, back into the hallway. "I didn't want to lie to you. Right before we left I actually wanted to tell you we had the colt." I couldn't ask him about the colt. I had no time to really ask him, I didn't understand what he was talking about but he gave me information. "Bela stole it. That's why she helped us. The bitch." He was so mad that I couldn't say a word to him. He kept looking at me so angry as if I was Bela. I couldn't ask him what happened or what happened to Bobby. He was looking so angry at me that I was almost afraid that he would hurt me, that his green eyes would burn through me. "I'm sorry okay that I didn't tell you." He said but it almost felt like he didn't meant it, it was the edge of his voice that made me believe. "Whatever. It doesn't matter now if Bela got it. Will we get it back?" I really tried to act as best as I could. That I didn't care. I mean I didn't even had the Colt in the first place. I might never see it if Dean didn't have it. Now for example I would probably never see it. I knew Dean was going to trace Bela but that didn't mean that I could use the Colt when he got it back. However there was a crooked smile on his face but still the anger in his eyes. "Of course. I'll find a way and after that I'll help you to find that son of a bitch that got your father."  
I couldn't help myself but fall in his arms and hug him. I needed help to find my father and with that the Colt. I felt so relieved. He stifled and I believed that he hadn't had many hugs in his life. "I'm sorry. I let myself go." So I walked back to the kitchen counter and asked who wanted coffee. The start of my long trip to find the Colt or actually I didn't do much but let them search for it.

I stayed longer at Bobby to study another way to kill the demon that got my father. The demon was called Abraxas. It was enough for me to know it's name. I read a lot about it and try to find a way to kill it. Sometimes I got a phone-call from Dean or Sam. Sometimes I picked up Bobby his phone. The only one who called him seemed to be Dean and I recognized his number.  
"Did you get the Colt?" I asked when he called again for Bobby, who was in the shower. "No Bela set us up. We were in jail." Before I could say anything again, he kept talking. "Don't worry. We're out but there is some problems with demons. I'll let you know. But could you ask Bobby to look up Lilith? That's why I called.", "Lilith? As in the first woman created before Eve?", "What? She is the new bitch warrior demon. Like Azazel.", "I'll. Please come back safely." Of course Bobby was way too busy so I forgot to ask him. He was busy to find out where Bela could be. But I didn't forget about Lilith completely. I looked her up, talked about her with Elena. Nothing more.  
Dean had another chance to talk to Bela to get the Colt back. He didn't get it and I was turning desperate. I needed something to kill Abraxas with, to get my father.

Dean and Sam were getting edgy about something but they didn't tell me. Bobby was looking things up that I didn't understand. When I tried to look over his shoulder to learn something, he closed the book or asked if I could get him a coffee or anything else.  
When Dean and Sam got back from a mission about an immortal guy, Dean sat me and Elena at the couch. "I need to tell you something. I don't like to talk about it." I got one look from Elena and looked back at Dean. "I'm going to die." I felt my mouth open to say something but I couldn't. "I have a contract with a crossroad demon. To live for a year. It will be over in three weeks." My mouth closed. I couldn't say anything else. I felt like crying. I couldn't explain why. There was this empty feeling in my heart and stomach. "That's how Sammy came back. Your question was right Terri. Sam couldn't be alive." I made my hands into fist, this was way stupid. This was too stupid. When I opened my mouth again I made no sense by saying this was stupid and we have to find a solution to this problem first. "Terri, Terri!" Dean shook me at my shoulders. "We've done enough. There is no solution. There is no way to break my contract. Don't you think we tried. Sam shoot the crossroad Demon. Ruby told us that Lilith holds my contract. We're going to fix this but first things first." I felt like crying. Don't get me wrong, Dean was an example, he never gave up. He was unstoppable and now this. It was like a shattered dream. If Dean couldn't survive the world, how could I? I was so much less and although I've learned a lot, I was not even close to his power.

"Let's not all get too upset about this. We have a lot to do. We need to find Abraxas and kill that bitch and we have to find Lilith." Bobby had been looking her up and they had asked a demon. This Ruby that he just mentioned, she was a Demon though. I don't understand how you trusted a demon. At least they got a knife that was like the Colt. That it could kill demons.

_Terri was still surprised about the fact that Dean was alive that she could skipped through the house every five seconds. She could burst out in a song at random moments and it seemed to cheer up Bobby too. "I have to go soon. Did anyone tell you were they have seen Elena?" It was something difficult to find her. Since she didn't leave a number, which meant that Terri had no way to trace her or contact her. She had the feeling she couldn't do anything. She had to rely on people who have seen her. Bobby helped her to make a few phone calls and find out that she had bought a car. Ellen had seen her and had written down the licence number. Terri now only had to look and find her car. Which sounded way more easy than it was. She made a couple of calls as F.B.I. to trace it. It took her a few days before someone had seen it.  
The car Elena had bought was in a parking lot, somewhere in Massachusetts. Funny, the town where her car was found was called Winchester. Terri only didn't believe in coincidence, probably a case. _

_Terri decided to leave in a few days. She had to get everything ready, as what to take with her and a plan. She could have taken the airplane from Sioux Falls to Boston but she decided stupidly to bring back the rental car she had, for fair too many days, to Lincoln.  
This would be a four hour drive to Lincoln, from there a four and a half hour flight to Boston and after that eighteen minutes to drive to Winchester. Up till now the planning was to stay in Boston and find a cheap hostel. She already grew tired of the plan but couldn't wait to see Elena again._

_She called Bobby when she arrived in Lincoln, just to say goodbye. She was kind of nervous with the plan. It was like a great neon-arrow pointed her out from the whole universe. Pointing out the words: HUNTER BACK, KILL HER. Especially going on her own after running away for such a long time, besides going on a plane. She had used the idea of an F.B.I. agent which allowed her to take guns and knives with her. They were only below deck. In her hand bag, the only thing she had with her, was salt and a Latin book. She might not be totally useless on the flight, if something might happen. She was way too paranoid to think that something could happen.__  
__  
Finally after sometime Terri arrived in Boston and there were enough hostels around the airport for her to stay. Again she called Bobby to say she got a save landing. She believed that Bobby felt comfortable that she called. He sounded happy to hear her, at least someone called him when he was worried. He always muttered under his breath how he hated it that Dean and Sam only called when they needed him. Idjits he would say. She wasn't like that. She rather had the same, that everybody called if they were okay once in a while. She would only call him again if she found Elena.  
The next morning she rose quite early to get breakfast and take the first ride to Winchester. When she finally arrived there she had to look up the address of the car. It took her almost half an hour to find it. She kept passing it without herself noticing. The parking lot was next to a great reservoir and Terri was afraid that Elena might be in there and that she of course couldn't find her. She felt desperate and tried to look for an bed and breakfast. Maybe she could ask around. Being on foot was something that Terri wasn't used to. Normally she had a car but this time she didn't rent one. Winchester wasn't that big but big enough to get lost. When she found a place to stay she went to visit the police station. Which was of course in the town centre which was quite a walk. She lost her way twice but it was easy to ask people. "How can we help you, miss?" The guy behind the desk asked her. In a quick over thinking Terri decided to call Elena her sister and partner. Sisters came further and was true and she was her partner. "I was looking for my sister." She didn't know for sure what name Elena was using. "She looks like this. I found her car in a parking lot at South Border Road. The man nodded. "That's our Jane Doe." Terri frowned. Jane Doe. Which means she was name less. And in hospital. "Jane Doe?" The man seemed to understand that she understood the word but not the reference. "She is in hospital, miss. She is comatose." Terri gripped her bag very hard, afraid to let it drop. She felt a wave of panic overcome her. "She is.. comatose." She whispered to herself. "I need to see her. I need to see Elena." She didn't care any longer what work Elena had done here, why she was here and what her name would be. She was known as Jane Doe so nobody had been in her car. The police officer brought her to the hospital and came to visit with her. "These are her belongings." No car keys, she must have lost them or left in the hotel. "Did someone said where she stayed?" Of course not, otherwise the police would have known who she was. _

_Terri didn't want to leave Elena her side but she had to find a way. "Please, I'm from the F.B.I. Let me find her hotel with your help. I need to know what has happened." So she left the hospital some time later. Decided to call Bobby tonight but not yet. With help of the Police she called every hotel, Inn and Bed and Breakfast in Winchester to check if the last check-in had been a woman, alone and blonde. If that woman was gone for a couple of days now. She needed to find the answers and she needed them now. _


End file.
